


I'm So Sorry

by moneyofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloodlust AU, M/M, Werewolf!Dipper, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is alone, and Bill is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

Bill looked up from his magazine. A strange banging was coming from upstairs, shaking the frail walls. He thought for a minute, then his eyes widened. Shooting up from the old yellow armchair, he flew into the hallway, skidding slightly on the hardwood floors. He looked up at the glossy calendar hanging from the wall by a small hook.

September 27 was circled with bright red marker, popping out at him, mocking him for his own stupidity.

Swearing under his breath, Bill shot up the stairs, using his inhuman speed to accelerate even more. In a flash, he stood beside the door in question. Dipper’s room. The door shook on it’s hinges as the walls were impacted again and again, shaking with each collision.

Bill knocked on the door, and the crashing paused momentarily, replaced by a soft whimpering, full of pain. Opening the door slightly, Bill stepped in slowly. “Pinetree?”

In the middle of the room stood a massive animal, panting, sides heaving with exertion and pain. At the top of it’s head, two pinpricks grew in size, breaking through soft skin and forming two large oval ears. The animal dipped its head to the floor, pressing its large paws over a boxish snout. Whimpers subsided as the pain lowered it’s ugly maw, Bill taking a step forward.

At the sudden movement, the animal’s head reared up again, giving a warning growl. Bill wilted beneath the animal’s piercing gaze, his chest aching. Noticing who the target of it’s agitation was, the wolf-like creature’s ears pinned back, it’s head dropping in apology.

“I-I’m so sorry Dipper. I should have been paying attention, I should have noticed what day it was. I-I…. I’m sorry. I mean, I’m all for pain, but not from you. Never yours.” As he was talking, Dipper’s head had gradually lifted itself, his posture righting from apology to interest, standing tall. Bill finished, and slowly slid down to the floor, his legs straight out in front of him. Drawing his knees up to himself, he put his head in his hands and waited for his Pinetree’s anger.

Watching Bill, Dipper’s ears pinned themselves against his head once more, and he took soft, careful steps toward his lover. As he approached, Bill curled in on himself, the usually bold vampire, totally encompassed with guilt.

Dipper lowered his head next to Bill, and shoved his large snout beneath his arm. He curled up beside him, tail wagging slowly, as Bill looked over at him. Dipper’s eyes were huge, his tail thumping into the frail wooden floor. No words were needed. Bill was forgiven.

His old smile returning, Bill lowered his arms and began softly stroking Dipper’s head and snout. Giving a small huff of pleasure, the wolf-man rolled over onto his stomach, giving better access to his jaw and stomach. As Bill’s hand went down to his furry belly, Dipper’s tail began thumping into the floor, very nearly shaking the bed. Bill chuckled under his breath, “Calm down Pinetree, don’t want you busting a hole in the floor.” Dipper gave a snort and continued his tail thumping. Bill stood suddenly, Dipper’s head suddenly unbalanced and he rolled completely over onto his back.

“Let’s head downstairs and we can watch a movie. I’ll make you some food. Like, an entire deer, or a sandwich. I don’t know. Let’s go Puppy.” Dipper snorted at the nickname, and flipped back over, standing up to his full impressive height. Plodding slowly after his boyfriend, Dipper’s large frame barely made it through the door frame, his fur catching on the rough edges of the door handle.

As Dipper overtook Bill and bounded into the kitchen, eager for a snack, Bill paused at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping closer, he flipped through the calendar, until he found the desired date. October 27. He grabbed the red marker hanging next to the calendar, and marked a large circle around the small box.

At Dippers loud whining from the kitchen (God, the guy loses his thumbs for one night and suddenly he’s helpless!), Bill dropped the marker, looked once more at the red marked box.

Dipper would never go through that ever again, not alone. Not without Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/128967590266/im-so-sorry


End file.
